Whispers In The Dark
by Obsidian Tear
Summary: "What about the authorities? Why not go to them?" Lidia asked, putting her hands on her hips. "They are corrupt and can't be trusted. Besides, what would they do? Their incompetent system will only allow Shayzeer to get what he wants." "What are you paying?" "What is your greatest desire, Bane?" The sequel to Find Me. Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It is I, Obsidian Tear, back after a loooooooong leave of absense... sorry about that, by the way... school and life an general were rough, and my summer was a living hell... Please, forgive me.

This is the some-what anticipated sequel to Find Me... It took a long time to get it the way I want it, and it still isn't quite done so bear with me. School starts really soon but I'm hoping that won't slow my updating down... we shall see what we shall see.

This story is a little dark: ok, I'm not going to lie, it's pretty dark. And a little more mature than the other. (I know, I didn't think is was possible either.)** If you are offended by 1) Language, 2) Sexual Content, or 3) Heavy and a little gory Violence, than this may not be the story for you, because it has a lot of all three.** Even this Prologue is pretty gory and sexual.

Don't say I didn't warm you.

Disclaimer: I am only a fanfic writer... meaning I don't own it.

Here you go.

* * *

The club was dark; it was completely deserted. The speakers were quiet, the stage was barren; the floors were freshly cleaned, and the bar was fully restocked. The bar itself glittered in the pale light, for it was cleaned until it was pristine; the tables and chairs were in place and unmoved. The stillness was eerie.

It was too quiet.

The Coruscant Underworld was never this void of civilians; it just seemed like this night people were scared of being out. That's when the bar owner shut down and sent his girls home; there would be no more business that night.

Or ever.

There was a shift in the atmosphere, as a lone figure approached the bar. The person rapped at the glass doors, looking inside as if to see if the bar was open. The rapping sped up, receiving a moan from a sleeping man in the next room over.

"Five more minutes." He groaned. The knocking continued, causing him to sit up. His blinked back the exhaustion, his mind heavy with sleep; he stretched, yawning angrily. He shut the bar down, thinking he'd get some much needed rest; what was so important that the person blatantly ignored the closed sign and continued with that annoying knocking? Couldn't it have waited until morning?

He gave his interrupter an ill-tempered groan, before neatening himself in attempt to look somewhat decent. He flicked on the lights, illuminating the entire room; he trudged up to the door, his eyelids half-way parted.

"What do ya want?" He asked through the glass, a gruff drawl emanating from his tired lips.

"I've come to apply for a job." A feminine voice purred, laced with a beautifully seductive lilt; her voice dripped with honey, her alluring accent just making it sweeter. The man grinned slightly, watching as her silhouette shifted, giving him an eyeful of her beautiful curves.

"At this ungodly hour at night?" His tone lightened a bit, as he tried to see into the dark; he was curious to what this woman actually looked like.

"It was the only time I was free." She lilted convincingly; if she was **that** kind of girl, he could see her reasoning.

His mind was torn; it was the Underworld….. there were a lot of unsavory people down there. Yet again, she was a woman, and he liked women; especially the women who knew what they were doing.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow when we are open."

There was a small whine as the woman turned. "But-! Hmm, I guess you're right; you really don't need me."

She took a few steps away, before his mind went completely blank. Almost mechanically, he reached for the door handle; it was almost as if he wasn't himself. He unlocked it, and pulled it open; standing before him was a very scantily clad woman. The underworld lights danced on her pale skin, making her look as if she had been doused with glitter; her eyes glowed slightly, adding to her illuminating style.

His eyes traveled down slightly, catching on her sorry excuse for a shirt; it was a see-through, silky material that showed everything but her most taboo areas. It was taut against her skin, adding effect to her ample bosom. She wore gloves that rested just below her shoulders that sheathed her hands beautifully; they were only slightly see-through, but even then, he could swear her left arm was a bit grey.

His eyes went further, resting on the sexy little skirt she wore; he almost started salivating, for he knew what lie underneath.

He gave her another appreciative looking-over, before the lights flickered out. He turned, and looked up at the multiple lights throughout the room. He maneuvered towards the light switch, flicking it a few times. Nothing.

"Come on in; sit while I go get a light source." She took a step inward, swaying ever so slightly; he disappeared for a moment, before returning with a flashlight. "You have experience?"

She grinned. "Of course."

He paused, watching as her breasts rose and fell with every breath; he almost mindlessly replied.

"Show me." If he had any he had any control over what he was doing, he'd know it was dangerous to trust an Underworld woman; but he had no control…... it was almost if he was someone's puppet.

She neared him with a smile, catching his mouth with hers. She pushed him further into the room, her mouth assaulting his with fervor; their tongues tangled in passion, dancing and weaving its way around the other.

She continued to push him backwards until he was laying on one of his tables; she continued to attack his mouth in her heated kiss. He reached up, and grasped at her full breasts; this elicited a moan from her ruby lips. She sat up on him, letting him remove her top; this revealed her snowy breasts, which tempted him with a teasing bounce.

He tossed her shirt to the side, roughly playing with her; his hands grabbed at her shoulders as his mouth took his hands' place. His hands slid down her arms, pushing her gloves off; he recoiled them at the icy feeling of her left arm, looking up at it.

It wasn't her arm.

It was prosthetic.

The prosthetic quivered, and tightened around his arm; he grimaced as the pressure nearly snapped his arm in half.

"What the hell?" He growled, and she gave him a grin.

"Name's Domino." She purred into his ear. He froze; gods, this was not good….he had heard about her. She was the talk of his bar; she was a murderer. "You should think twice about letting someone in at this hour."

He struggled to get away from her; she grinned as her prosthetic bore down on his arm, creating a loud crack. He let out a yell, nausea rising in his body as he noticed tiny shards of bone poking out of his arm. She grabbed at the other one, yanking it back enough that the arm popped out of its socket, and hung limply at his side; another yell was elicited from his mouth.

She pulled at a long blade in a sheath around her right leg, drawing it out slowly; she grinned at the squirming guy underneath her, slowly and gently dragging the knife across his throat.

"This is always my favorite part."

She dragged the knife across the same mapped trail, this time adding a bit of pressure; it cut through his skin, the smallest drizzle of blood trickling down his neck. She gave him a grin, before licking the blood up.

"You scared?" She asked, getting no reply. She yanked his head up, so their faces nearly touched; she nibbled on his bottom lip, before pulling his body close to hers. "You better be."

She let him hit the table, before grinning as she tore open his shirt; she dug the tip of blade deep into his chest cavity. She pulled it out quickly, before repeating it a few inches to the side; she let out a laugh of childish glee as she slashed at his torso. She licked the blade clean, before sticking her fingers into the blood which poured forth from his body, reveling in the warmth and vitality of it.

"Oh, Masir, this feels so good!" She breathed, her eyes fluttering shut; she grabbed his hand, and ran it along the lengths of her body. She moaned slightly, before her eyes opened, and she looked back down at him.

Masir's breath was labored; he never thought he'd die like this, between a pretty woman and a table. He reached for a chair beside him with his broken arm, cringing in agony; he got a good grip on it, and pulled it up slightly, ready to strike. She'd be unaware, too, for she bent down to kiss him again. He tried to pull it up further, but couldn't, as he received a blaster bolt to his hand. He let out a girlish whimper as he looked at his hand, and vomited; all but his pinky had been blown off.

His torturer gave him a disgusted look, her nose crinkled up; her attention was drawn upward to an approaching figure. She got off of the man quickly, without another thought, before sauntering over towards her teammate.

"You have fun?" Her teammate cooed as he stroked her face; his other free hand slid down her body, resting on her hip. She gave him a frown as he stroked her.

"He was a naughty boy; he wasn't scared." She said with a slight pout, her bottom lip sticking out. Her teammate gave her another loving stroke, glaring at their victim as if he did something wrong.

Masir groaned, trying to sit up. He sucked in a breath as a blade passed through his back, and out of his heart; another male entered the room, before coming over and grabbing his blade.

"That was a mistake; she doesn't like it when people aren't scared." The other male gave him a smile, gently kissing the woman's lips. They all laughed, watching him slowly die on the table.

* * *

Too Gory? Or ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, I'm back... School's just barely started up and I'm already stressing! Still, though, it'll be a good year...

This chapter has some swearing, but it's mostly introductory stuff... introducing OC's and other established characters is what it's going to be like for another chapter... but it'll get to the action soon enough.

This new character is the creation of my little sister, who always wants her stuff in my story haha.

Has some language, but not a lot.

Disclaimer: Disney, not me.

* * *

A young Twi'lek woman hummed as she danced around with her data-pad; it was a good day to be alive. She had no idea why she was so happy, but she didn't dig too deep into the recesses of her mind; she wanted to stay happy, for a day like this was rare.

She plugged headphones into her data-pad, and put them over her head; she cranked her music –a dirty hip-hop- and sat down, slowly rapping the lyrics to the song.

She placed the new data-pad on her oaken table, stroking her magenta lekku as she surfed the Holonet; she landed upon the news, which gave her a spark of interest.

A man was brutally murdered the night before, down there among the scum and villainy of the Underworld. It was regular news, except for one key factor; the murder was committed by a group of people called the Marauders.

Her tattooed eyebrows furrowed; she had never heard of these Marauders. She studied the article for a moment longer, before shrugging with nonchalance; it's not like the story pertained to her. She got up, and traipsed throughout her entire apartment room, dancing and spinning like she was taught to when she was little.

Her hologram projector -which sat on the counter- let out an angry beep, which she almost didn't hear because of her music; she scrambled to answer it, not wanting to miss the transmission.

An old friend of hers appeared, with hands clasped together behind his back; he looked troubled, to say the least.

"My friend, it's been a while." She murmured, getting an upward glance from him.

_"Yes, it has. Are you free to meet me sometime today?"_ This statement drew suspicion from the Twi'lek; she had an interesting relationship with him. More than once had they tried to kill each other; other times, they were the best of friends. In short, they were almost like brother and sister.

She crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow. "Sure…. What is this about?"

Her Kyuzo friend gave her a shake of the head, before standing up straight. "_A gig I need your help with._"

She gave him a huff, before nodding. "Sure we can talk. Where?"

_"I'll meet you at your apartment."_

And the transmission ended, leaving the Twi'lek with an exasperated look on her face; that was a rather abrupt transmission. She hadn't heard from him in months, and he doesn't even say 'hi' or 'bye'; sheesh.

She went to her cabinet, pulled out a bottle of cheap whiskey, and poured out a small glass, before heading over towards her seat in the kitchen. Before she could get comfortable, however, there was a knock on the door.

With a sigh, she answered the door, revealing the Kyuzo man she had just chatted with a few minutes before.

"That was quick."

_"I was in the neighborhood."_ He gave her a narrow-eyed glance, before sitting down at her kitchen table. She joined him, with a slightly sympathetic look; he was obviously tired, worn out, and not in the mood for nonsense.

"Can I get you something?" She asked, his eyes shooting up to her; he studied his surroundings, sighing in relief. He noted the bottle of whiskey, but shook his head. "What's up?"

_"I'm tired; been working myself to within an inch of my life."_

She gave him a questioning look, as she looked him over; he was usually stiff and very business-like. At that moment, he looked weak and as though he was ready to crumble.

"Am I missing something?"

He gave her a sigh, rubbing his eyes and propping his head on his hand. _"A few months back I made a bad decision; a lot of people paid for it. I've been trying to compensate for the hurt I caused people."_

"Embo, you know this is very unlike you; you said once that forgiveness wasn't worth seeking."

He shot up, his entire body tensing as his fists slammed down on her table; he gave her a feral growl. _"This is different!"_

The Twi'lek woman, Lidia, recoiled slightly; not only did he seem tired and worn out, but he also came across extremely volatile. He was normally an angry person, but not this angry; something was up, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to tell her about it.

He gave her a slight growl, before calming back down, and seating himself. _"I had to track down Serapis and literally beg his forgiveness."_

Lidia gave him a questioning glance, causing him to look down. He gave her a sad sigh.

_"Sugi's dead."_

Lidia bowed her head and nodded; she understood his anger now, for she felt nearly the same way. Sugi was like a sister figure to her, and she was the closest friend Embo had. Despite a rather extreme fall out the two hunters had a while ago, they remained by each other's side; Lidia was beginning to wonder if they were afraid of being alone. Ironically, though, that is just how it turned out.

Her friend let out a sigh, before straightening and returning to his usual aloof and lone-wolf self; he must've known what she was thinking about. He stiffened, his eyes illuminating slightly.

_"What do you know about the Marauders?"_

That was a rather random question; she gave him a suspicious look, as if trying to get a feel for what he was getting at. She shrugged, finally, before slowly sipping at the whiskey she had poured earlier. "Not much; I don't think anyone knows anything about them."

_"I know that they are dangerous and psychotic. Some believe they are remnants of the recently disbanded Blood Diamond gang. They are led by a woman nicknamed 'Domino'; she's a devil."_ He sat forward, threading his hands together. _"They say she is a love goddess that was driven insane by her insatiable lust for sex. Apparently, she is hot stuff."_

Lidia nodded; she had heard of a stripper named Domino –affectionately called Dom- in one of her favorite clubs; she was one of the best there. She was a sweet girl, and Lidia never would have expected that she could be a murderess; although something told her this wasn't the Domino she was thinking of.

_"This leads up to this gig I'm organizing; its partial protection work and partial hunting of the Marauders. I've gathered a few of the best bounty hunters, and I thought you might want to join in on the fun."_

Lidia gave him a grin. "You know me too well."

_"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point tomorrow."_ He gave her the address, got up, and left, without another word.

* * *

Lidia looked at the piece of flimsi in her hand, before gazing up at the grand house before her; at first she thought that the address was wrong, but the closer she got, the larger the metal numbers became. She was at the right place.

She smoothed out her short skirt, before tip-toeing towards the large manor; it didn't look like anyone was around. She looked around nervously, before climbing up the steps, an uncharacteristic tremble in her step.

She looked up at the building; it was a marvelous structure. Whoever built it must've been proud; it didn't stand anywhere as high as skyscraper, but was definitely wider and more substantial. The building was a pure white; some areas were filigreed with a golden substance, but she doubted it was real gold. Nevertheless, the building was beautiful, especially when the sun hit it just right.

Gardens with many foreign plants surrounded the building; a fountain sat in the center of the garden. The place looked like it was well maintained and cared for….. it was very different than what Lidia was used to in the Underworld.

She sat down on the front steps, her long, pink legs crossed; looking out amongst the scum that walked the streets, she was a bit unnerved. That was probably because of the smiles and faint whistles she received from men on the street nearby. She ignored them for the most part; being a Twi'lek her age got to be annoying after a while, because it seemed every man was all over her. Most of her non-Twi'leki friends were jealous; however, she'd rather trade spots with them any day.

Lidia let out a sigh, thinking about the conversation she had earlier with her old friend; he had said that her sister-figure had died, but he didn't say how. Not only that, but he avoided telling her about what he did to cause pain to a mass amount of people.

She sighed; he had always been a mystery, but this was weird. There really weren't many things he wouldn't tell her, or at least hint to her.

A familiar whistle resounded from the sidewalks nearby, disturbing her from her thoughts; she looked up slightly, rolling her eyes as she saw a Durosian man approaching her.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Bane." She commented, getting up. The Duros male gave her a nod, before walking up the stairs. "I mean, I didn't think you and Embo got along very well."

"We don't." He murmured as he finished smoking his cigarette, smothering it on the granite steps. "He offered a potentially large sum, and I couldn't resist. I'm really just here for the money."

"Right; thanks for thinking of me." She rolled her eyes, leaning up against the wall beside him. "What've you been up to lately?"

His gave her a piercing look, his red eyes gleaming as his mouth twisted into a grin. "Hunting. I've been keeping myself busy; jobs are popping up everywhere, and I'm enjoying having them all to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"My main competitors aren't in their game at the moment. Embo's all aloof and invisible-like, and Aurra… she just ain't putting any effort into it. Their lack of competition is not fun at all, but that does assure that I am still top hunter."

Lidia let out a chuckle, before righting herself and looking out towards the people on the streets. It was unusually quiet; that was rare and… potentially problematic. She chirped slightly, before breaking the eerie silence "Embo's the one that hired you, right?"

Bane gave her a nod, before lighting another cig. "Yep."

"Did he mention anything about a group called the Marauders?"

Bane paused, before shaking his head. "A little; not really anything specific."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Not really. They're phantoms, appearing and disappearing before anyone can see them." Bane crossed his arms over his chest, the cig hanging out of his mouth unceremoniously. "Why do you ask?"

"Embo knew a lot about them; it wasn't really useful information, but he knew a lot more than the normal person." A shiver ran up her back as she gazed out on the streets; her eye caught on a man she saw entering a building a few moments ago. He looked like any other human, except that he was bald and had a streak of lightning tattooed over his left eye. He carried a large canvas bag close to his chest, searching back and forth suspiciously, before darting into an alleyway.

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Not really." She murmured, her eye staying on the bald guy as he disappeared from her line of sight. "It was just an observation."

Bane gazed out on the streets, trying to find what she was looking at; unsuccessful, he gave her a look. She was quite the character - the typical enigmatic, near-adult Twi'leki girl.

Lidia turned to him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I'm a bit spacey. This whole 'Marauder' thing has got me a bit spooked."

She looked out again, trying to see if the interesting man would appear again; however, he did not appear, and all she saw was faceless scum. Within a few moments, though, her eye caught on her old friend.

She grinned, but paused, standing quite still; something wasn't right. She didn't have the Force or anything like that, but she knew when something was going to go wrong; and this was one of those times.

She watched as Embo approached, his faithful canine companion at his heels; Embo still looked tired, but not as much as he had yesterday. He gave her a smile and Bane a tip of the hat, before starting up the stairs; he stopped at the top stair, however, and turned to look out at the crowd. As soon as his eyes locked with a familiar figure in the crowd, a deafening bang was heard.

All three on the steps whipped around, their eyes glued to a blaze only a hundred yards away; a great smoke cloud billowed above the burning building. Various pieces of the building covered the ground, unceremoniously crushing random people. Cries of pain and anguish rang out, drowning out any other sounds that decided to appear.

Lidia rushed over to the wreckage, searching for anyone alive that was trapped or needed help; noticing many already dead, she knew she didn't have much of a choice. She was determined to try, though; however, it became apparent that she couldn't do anything when amputations started happening. It was then she turned, and walked back, her heart beating fifty miles per hour; that was scary, to say the least.

Marrok was barking rather loudly and annoyingly, also apparently distressed by this situation; he brushed his snout against Lidia's hand, whimpering slightly.

"What the hell was that?" She asked either of them, as if they knew; she sputtered profanities, glaring at the both of them.

"I have no fuckin' idea." Bane hissed, his eyes shifting towards Embo, who remained eerily silent. "You wouldn't happen to know, would you?"

Embo shifted slightly to look Bane in the eye. _"Why do you think I would know?"_

"Well, I think it quite ironic that it went off after you were safe over here, by us."

Embo let out a low growl, receiving one in return. The two gave each other narrow-eyed glances, as if sizing up each other. _"Are you implying I'm the one who set off the bomb?!"_

"Gee, wonder where you came up with that assumption, genius."

And the two went back to growling. Lidia just rolled her eyes; it was going to be a very long job.

* * *

I understand that the characters are a little OOC... but you need to make life interesting somehow, am I right?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry about how late this is. School is a bugger ahaha.

Warnings: Swear words. Not much else since this is another introductory chapter. The next chapter is the first official non-introductory chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish but it isn't so.

* * *

They walked inside, tensions running high; Lidia had to use all of her strength and persuasion to keep the two males from beating the shit out of each other. She swore she would try to kill the both of them if they didn't behave.

Still, they wandered down the halls, arguing angrily. Lidia let out an ill-tempered groan, before looking at the two males.

"Would you two shut the hell up?" She growled, earning two surprised looks; she was usually very soft-spoken, unless something really got on her nerves. Embo gave her a nod, but Bane wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Make me, princess." Bane challenged, bearing his fang-like teeth; his hands instinctively shot down towards his holsters, and Lidia had to admit he was pretty intimidating.

However, not one to back down from a challenge –especially since he was pissing her off- Lidia gave him an ill-tempered growl, and grabbed at her blaster. However, she did not remove it from the holster; she retracted her hand, and just flipped him off.

"Bane, don't get on my nerves. I don't really feel like kicking your ass today."

"You couldn't kick my ass if I were barely alive."

Lidia gave him a snarl. "You want to test that theory?"

Bane tapped his blasters, as if to remind her of his position in the galaxy. She gave him an angry growl, before turning away.

"See, all bark, no bite."

Lidia tensed, and whipped around. "You want bite? Get your fuckin' ass over here, and let's settle this!"

Embo chuckled off to the side, interested by their exchange; he pulled out his bowcaster, and quietly wiped it down while they argued. If they got too rowdy, he'd just shoot 'em both and his problems would be all over with.

_If only._ He thought, sighing. _Rather do this myself anyways._

_"Bane, you do know you are fighting with a woman – a Twi'lek woman, mind you- and she's winning."_

"Oh shut the fuck up." He spat, before storming down the extravagant hallway. Lidia cursed in Twi'leki, before looking up at her friend. She yelled, threw her hands up into the air, and stomped down the hallway after him.

Embo just rolled his eyes, and joined them.

* * *

Lidia looked up as she walked down the hall, impressed by what she saw. This person was obviously rich, if one could not tell from the outside. The wallflimsi was ingrained with gold leaf, giving a flare to the bland cream background. The sun shimmered through crystalline windows, the refracted light dancing almost eerily upon the walls and the floors.

Bane walked up to the wall, scratching off a bit of the gold leaf.

"Yep, it's real. Damn, this wallflimsi is probably worth more than me an' you combined, Embo."

_"I love when we're compared to such menial objects."_ The Kyuzo commented sarcastically. Bane rolled his eyes. _"Gods, this place is ugly."_

"Ah, shut up. You have no sense of style or worth."

Embo huffed, and shook his head. They continued forward, stopping every moment or so to look at irrelevant –but highly costly- artifacts.

"Man, can you imagine how rich this person is?" Lidia piped up, and money signs popped up in their heads. "This is gonna be a great gig."

"If we don't kill each other beforehand."

"True dat."

They started again, and through the labyrinth of hallways, they found the sitting room. A tall human butler stood at the door.

"We have been expecting you. Please, remove your weapons, wipe your feet, and come on in."

They did as they were told, before entering the room. It was a large room, designed basically the same as the hallway, but with a fireplace and the more… expensive merchandise. The chairs, the carpet, the wallflimsi, even the window drapes, were designer and costly.

Two females sat on a few of the chairs, talking quietly and laughing girlishly. One looked up; she was a fine-featured, extremely attractive Zabrak woman. She looked like a star fresh off the cover of Playboy; her red hair fell to her butt, with a shine that made her hair seem flawless and fake. Her skin was almost as pale as the other woman's, with light brown tattoos mapping her face. She wore a short red dress that revealed a rather extreme amount of cleavage; though she didn't seem to mind, and smiled when she noticed she was being looked at.

The other was a pale near-human cross-breed; she was all too familiar to both males, for good and bad reasons. Her brunette ponytail towered over everything, swishing back and forth at even the slightest laugh. She wore her trademark orange jumpsuit and Shaak vest, with her precious sniper rifle strapped to her back. She smoked her cigarette thoughtfully, before looking up.

"Well hello, Bane. Didn't expect to see you here." She purred, getting up and nearing the group. She grinned at Bane as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Feeling's mutual; ain't you supposed to be in jail or something like that?"

Aurra stopped playing with his collar, her hands retracting in disgust. She snorted, giving him an intense glare. "Right. Well, no thanks to you, I got out."

Bane just turned, huffing; Aurra annoyed the hell out of him. Even when she was in a good mood, the two were either at each other's throat or in one of their beds. "Well kid, I've been busy."

"Figured. I've recently been reminded about why I don't trust you."

"What a revelation." Bane snorted a laugh, grinning as he turned away. "Perhaps you'll learn next time not to get caught; I hate to say it, but I think you're losing your touch."

Aurra growled, and looked at him. "Me? Losing my touch? I could beat your skinny blue ass if I really wanted to!"

"Oh yeah? Try me."

Aurra started towards him with glare, removing her shaak vest and tossing it to the side.

"Okay, okay you two." A new voice joined the conversation. The pin-up swayed towards the group, coming in between the two who were arguing. "We get that you're both hormonal and power-hungry. Why don't we settle down and talk like civilized people?"

Bane snarled at her sarcasm. "Like you would know anything about being civilized."

The pin-up gave Bane a vehement glare, her mouth half open in disgust. "Look here, mister high-and-mighty, I know a fuck lot more about being civilized than you do. Unlike you, I had parents who raised me right."

Bane let out an angry snarl. "Raised you right, huh? Your parents had a shitty interpretation of 'raising their child right'. And before you start complaining, let me tell you what it was like not having parents at all!"

Lidia turned to Embo, who leaned up against the wall, chuckling. She lowered her voice, eyeing the fighting threesome. "Are you going to do anything about this?"

_"Nope. I'm just enjoying the show."_

They both turned back to the heated argument, listening carefully.

"Fuck off, you're nothing but a worthless whore."

The Zabrak bristled. "At least I'm not a savage; if I didn't know better, I'd think you were raised on Phatrong!"

Embo paused, and turned to the whore, letting out a low growl. _"That's offensive."_

She waved him off, turning her full attention to the Durosian hunter. Embo hissed in ancient Kyuzoni, cursing her for offending his home world; he just watched, growling under his breath.

Aurra moved away from the other two –who all but ignored her- and joined Embo in watching them intently; she watched a bit the two, before turning to him. "I'll bet you five hundred credits that Scar'lett wins."

Embo turned to her, watching them bicker a moment longer. _"Deal."_

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and the two went silent; there was the click of heels as a stately old woman walked in, a decorated cane in her hand. For a human woman, she stood tall; her hair was as white as snow. Her skin was fairly wrinkled, but she looked like she could have been a stunner in her day.

She wore a long, flowing dress of light blue. She gave the bounty hunters a glare, before taking her seat in a large, plush chair.

"You are a rowdy bunch." She murmured, as she looked on at the rag-tag team of aliens. She turned to Bane and Scar'lett, speaking to them specifically. "I could hear you all the way up in my room. And I do not appreciate the language you two were using."

Scar'lett looked down and muttered a sorry, before elbowing the silent Bane in his side. He grumbled a quiet, forced sorry, barely loud enough for the elderly woman to hear. The woman nodded a thanks, before her eyes traveled to the panting Anooba. She tried to hide her disdain as she spoke.

"I'm sorry, but animals have to wait outside."

Embo gave her a nod, before bending over and whispering to Marrok. The Anooba's tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, and he wagged his tail. Embo gestured towards the door, and the Anooba darted off.

With that finished, they turned to her.

"I had my associate Embo gather some of the best bounty hunters –you guys- so you could help me with a dilemma of mine." She paused, sighing deeply. "My grandson has made some bad choices, and I need him detained before he hurts himself or anyone else. You might know him; his name is Shayzeer Mianti, the leader of a gang called the Blood Diamonds."

Everyone looked on at the lady, not noticing how Embo was trying to calm himself; he was pissed that he tried to kill him a few months back, but the guy was still alive. It seemed like no matter what Embo did, he came back fighting.

"Embo tried to kill him, but he is alive and roaming again." Everyone looked back at Embo, whose eyes were darkened; they knew he was mad. "He has threatened me, very recently; I fear for my life greatly. So as long as you can take him out and protect me, you're hired."

"What about the authorities? Why not go to them?" Lidia asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"They are corrupt and can't be trusted. Besides, what would they do? Their incompetent system will only allow Shayzeer to get what he wants."

They all nodded; she was correct, to a point. The Republican police department was notorious for doing absolutely nothing, and blaming people who weren't involved.

"What's the pay?" Typical Bane, only worried about the money.

"What do you desire, Bane? My time has nearly come, so I have no reservations about giving away anything."

"Even, say, thirty million creds?"

"Yes, Bane, even thirty million credits." And the money alarm went off in all of their heads.

* * *

If you have any questions, comments, or constructive criticism I would love to hear from you.


End file.
